


Changer pour le meilleur

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [14]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Conversations, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Sequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand l'évidence devient à ce point incontournable qu'il n'est plus temps de l'ignorer... surtout lorsque c'est un pote qui vous la met sous le nez. Avec plus ou moins de délicatesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changer pour le meilleur

**Author's Note:**

> **Jour/Thème** : 3 septembre – contraste  
>  **Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada  
>  **Contexte** : [UDC!verse] – séquelle. Se déroule environ 1 an et demi après Fragments, soit en mai 2006. Prend place au moment où les journaux du monde entier commencent à être abreuvés par les extraits du journal du général Corman, dûment dévoilés par les hommes de Dimitri, et alors que l’équipe de rédaction d’El País vient de faire l’objet d’une agression caractérisée ayant nécessité l’intervention de Shura et d'Angelo, et de facto de leurs capacités « hors normes » devant des civils.

_ Madrid, Espagne, mai 2006 _

Kanon fit mine de se frotter le bout du nez du revers de l’index pour masquer son sourire naissant. Puis il tira une cigarette du paquet souple et passablement déformé que son vis-à-vis avait tantôt négligemment balancé sur la petite table ronde, et l’alluma histoire de donner du grain à moudre à sa contenance en voie de déliquescence avancée. Enfin, il détourna le regard, l’air subitement intéressé par un jongleur en démonstration à quelques mètres de là et dont l’habilité discutable ne retenait que quelques jeunes enfants sous l’œil blasé de leurs parents.

« Allez, vas-y, fais-toi plaisir. »

D’abord le cadet des jumeaux ne répondit pas, ni ne se départit de son immobilisme, sa cigarette à peine entamée se consumant entre ses doigts lâches au bout de son bras replié sur le dossier en fer de sa chaise.

« Elle est partie. » Précisa encore le Cancer, ce que le Grec vérifia d’un coup d’œil rapide en direction de la silhouette qui s’éloignait entre les tables, avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocuteur.

Et d’éclater enfin d’un rire franc et sonore.

Angelo avait levé les yeux au ciel derrière ses lunettes fumées :

« Tu pourrais _au moins_ faire un effort de discrétion.

— Bon sang, heureusement que tu ne lui as commandé que deux cafés : qu’est-ce que ça aurait été sinon… ! Et puis, bravo. Si, quand même – Kanon applaudit lentement – j’ai presque tout compris à ce que tu lui as raconté. Encore quelques mois à ce rythme, et on pourra t’appeler Cervantès.

— Très drôle. Mais, tu m’excuseras, je n’ai pas eu la chance de passer quinze ans en immersion totale dans le trou du cul du monde pour apprendre à baragouiner l’espagnol, _moi_. »

Contre toute attente, l’Antinaïkos laissa derechef libre cours à son hilarité en guise de réponse, devant un Cancer passablement marri :

« Bordel, et tu pourrais aussi faire semblant d’être vexé !

— Pardon, mais… – d’un geste, Kanon essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux – franchement je ne m’attendais pas à ça.

— A ça, _quoi_  ?

— Elle ne s’est pas enfuie, tu te rends compte ? »

 _Sans. Blague._ La tête de l’Italien bascula mollement en arrière, jusqu’à ce que la serveuse entrât de nouveau dans son champ de vision. L’un des passants attablés un peu plus loin la houspillait gentiment parce que, comprit à peu près le Cancer, elle était venu prendre la commande des deux chevaliers d’or alors qu’ils étaient arrivés après lui. Et qu’en plus, elle n’avait pas eu l’air plus pressée que ça de se préoccuper de ses autres clients.

« L’effet de mon charme indiscutable, qu’est-ce que tu veux.

— Tu parles. » Et le Grec de lui jeter un coup d’œil entendu.

 

Kanon aurait pu se contenter d’en rester là, et Angelo lui en aurait su gré : certains malentendus sont plus confortables que certaines vérités. Mais avant même que l’Antinaïkos ne rouvrît la bouche, il sut qu’il n’y couperait pourtant pas. Après tout, lui-même ne manquait pas de s’interroger ces derniers temps ; et s’il commençait à appréhender certaines réponses, les entendre formuler par autrui pourrait bien, en définitive, l’aider à les admettre une bonne fois pour toutes. Au point où il en était, de toute façon…

« Il n’y a pas si longtemps que ça, elle, ou n’importe laquelle de ses collègues, aurait détalé avant même d’avoir fini de griffonner son carnet, dit lentement le cadet des jumeaux avant de porter sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Ça a toujours été ça, “l’effet de ton charme indiscutable”. Enfin, jusqu’à aujourd’hui du moins.

— Faut croire que les choses ont changé.

— _Tu_ as changé. »

Le briquet, roulé distraitement sur le fer forgé par l’index du Cancer, s’immobilisa avant de se redresser sous l’effet d’une pichenette née d’une longue pratique. Du bout du doigt, son propriétaire le refit basculer et le rattrapa juste avant qu’il ne touchât la table.

« C’est possible, se contenta-t-il de commenter sans regarder son interlocuteur.

— Possible ? Je n’ai pas été là pendant quinze ans, c’est vrai – un rictus ironique déforma brièvement les traits de l’Italien : _« Je me disais aussi… »_ – mais en revenant, je ne peux pas dire que j’ai retrouvé grand-chose de l’espèce de fou furieux dont j’avais gardé le souvenir en _quittant_ le Sanctuaire. Exception faite de ton amabilité coutumière, bien entendu.

— Bien entendu.

— Saga s’est étonné que je lui en fasse la remarque, mais c’est normal en un sens : quand bien même on ne peut pas dire que vous vous marchiez sur les pieds à cette époque-là, par la force des choses il restait à ton contact au quotidien. Difficile dans ces conditions de se rendre compte de l’évolution d’un tel ou d’un tel. Et puis, à vrai dire – Kanon écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier – en y regardant de plus près, tu n’étais _pas_ si différent.

— Je suis censé le prendre comment ?

— Comme si tu ne le savais pas. »

Angelo réprima un soupir alors que la serveuse revenait à leur hauteur et déposait devant eux les cafés demandés, avec un sourire auquel il répondit presque machinalement. D’enjoué, l’air de la jeune femme se fit radieux :

« Vous avez besoin d’autre chose ?

— Non, merci, vous êtes gentille. On vous doit combien ?

— Trois euros.

— Attendez… »

Le Cancer se contorsionna sur sa chaise pour plonger une main dans la poche de son jean avant d’être arrêté par la serveuse qui se récriait :

« Oh non, ne vous embêtez pas tout de suite avec ça et buvez votre café tranquillement ! Vous n’aurez qu’à laisser les sous sur la table, je les prendrai plus tard. »

Et elle s’éloigna sur un dernier sourire à l’attention de l’Italien dont l’esprit tâchait d’établir une logique par définition inexistante avec les propos de la fille et l’artère grouillant de monde en bordure de laquelle ils s’étaient installés, au point qu’il avait préféré conserver sur lui téléphone, portefeuille et trousseau de clés plutôt que d’en déposer le fardeau sur la table. Kanon, pour sa part, n’avait pas écopé du moindre regard.

« Tu sais ce que m’a dit mon frère hier soir ? Reprit ce dernier, de nouveau avec ce petit sourire entendu qui lui valut un regard blasé de la part de son vis-à-vis par-dessus ses lunettes. Que c’était à peine s’il te reconnaissait.

— Vu la quantité de pinard qu’il a descendue, ça n’a rien d’étonnant.

— Si je te dis que j’ai moins bu que lui mais que je suis du même avis, ça compte ?

— Va chier, Kanon.

— Je t’ai déjà vu faire preuve de plus de conviction.

— L’âge, sûrement.

— Ou la vérité. »

 _Et quand bien même ?_ Typiquement le genre de réponses que le Cancer aurait pu – dû – rétorquer à son alter ego. A condition d’en être lui-même convaincu.

« Je suppose, commença-t-il en détachant ses mots, que si vous le dites, c’est que ça l’est.

— En d’autres temps, tu aurais déjà mis fin à une discussion pareille, Angelo.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise… Ma gueule, je la vois tous les jours dans le miroir et je n’ai pas l’impression d’avoir tant changé que ça mais en même temps, oui, c’est vrai, le reste du monde n’a pas le même avis que moi sur la question. La preuve, rajouta-t-il en désignant d’un geste vague la direction par laquelle la serveuse était repartie. Avant, les gens étaient mal à l’aise en ma présence. Aujourd’hui – il haussa les épaules – faut croire que je ne fais plus peur à personne.

— Et ça te pose un problème ?

— On est vraiment obligé de la jouer séance psy à deux balles ? Non parce que si j’ai le choix du thérapeute, ce ne serait sûrement pas vers toi que je me tournerais. Sans vouloir t’offenser, bien sûr.

— Ma question était déplacée, je suis désolé. »

Kanon avait levé les mains en signe d’excuse et le Cancer hocha la tête :

« Dans ce cas, réponds à la mienne, pour te faire pardonner : ça se voit sur ma tronche à ce point ? »

Le ton était ironique ; pas le regard. Ce dernier, bleu sombre par-dessus les lunettes et sous le large parasol qui les abritait du soleil, ne lâchait pas l’Antinaïkos, en quête d’une hypothétique réponse qui n’aurait pas besoin d’être prononcée à haute voix. Histoire d’en limiter la portée par exemple. Vœu pieux qui ne serait pas exaucé, ainsi que l’Italien s’y était attendu, résigné par avance :

« Oui. Oui, ça se voit.

— Dis-moi que j’ai l’air d’avoir rajeuni, dans ce cas.

— Non, ce serait plutôt le contraire ! S’esclaffa Kanon. Mais on en est tous là, j’en ai bien peur. Non, c’est juste que tu as l’air… apaisé. Oui, voilà, c’est ça : apaisé. Et du plus loin que je m’en rappelle, je n’ai pas le souvenir de t’avoir jamais vu aussi serein.

— Ah.

— C’est assez drôle d’ailleurs – l’Italien lui jeta un coup d’œil méfiant – Autant, voir Shura épanoui comme il l’est en ce moment semble presque normal, autant te voir, toi, aussi détendu et souriant, est vraiment… inhabituel. »

 

Il fallait s’y attendre.

La tasse sous les doigts d’Angelo était devenue tiède et il ne fit qu’y tremper les lèvres avant de la reposer sur sa coupelle dans un tintement discret. La tension en lui, familière et tenace, avait commencé à décroître le jour où il avait remis son passé entre les mains de Shura. Sans même qu’il s’en rendît compte d’ailleurs. Les instants de répit, de quelques minutes étaient devenus des heures, puis des jours, des semaines entières dont le cours ne se suspendait que le temps de réaliser, le plus souvent dans un accès de stupeur, la disparition de cette vigilance de tous les instants parce que devenue parfaitement inutile.

Vraiment ? Son regard avait quitté l’Antinaïkos pour dériver sur la foule de cette fin d’après-midi, dont les rangs grossis par la sortie des bureaux et des écoles se densifiaient à vue d’œil. Longtemps, il s’était raccroché au Sanctuaire pour mieux se tenir à l’écart d’un monde auquel il n’avait pas envie d’appartenir. Pour tout un tas de raisons. Et aujourd’hui encore, il n’était pas vraiment sûr. D’y désirer la place que pourtant chacun semblait à présent être prêt à lui concéder. Peut-être même d’ailleurs cette place avait-elle toujours existé, n’attendant que son bon vouloir à l’occuper, allez savoir. Or, l’accepter reviendrait en fin de compte à s’autoriser une existence qu’il n’était pas certain d’avoir méritée. En sus, bien entendu, de tout ce que cela sous-tendait : les échanges, les sourires, les autres. _Ces_ autres qui avaient déjà deviné son élan vers eux alors que lui-même s’évertuait encore à le tempérer.

 

« Pour faire plus court – extirpé brutalement de ses pensées par le ton badin du Gémeau, Angelo sursauta – le méchant est devenu gentil.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

— Possible, oui, concéda Kanon avec un sourire. Mais aussi bizarre cela puisse-t-il nous paraître à tous…

— A tous. Magnifique. Je suis devenu votre sujet favori de conversation, ma parole !

— … on est vraiment heureux de te voir comme ça, poursuivit le Grec sans tenir compte de l’interruption.

— Et donc j’imagine que je dois être content que vous soyez contents ?

— Tu ne l’es pas ?

— Kanon… soupira le Cancer, avant de jucher ses lunettes de soleil sur son crâne pour passer ses mains sur son visage soudain fatigué.

— Tu étais vraiment un sale con, tu sais.

— Et je le suis toujours si ça peut te rassurer.

— Tu m’as très bien compris.

— Vous savez qui vous devez remercier dans ce cas. »

 

 _On est heureux de te voir comme ça_. Un rire bref échappa à l’Italien qui ne condescendit cependant pas à s’en justifier auprès de Kanon qui lui lança un regard circonspect. Ces cons de jumeaux… Le pire, c’est que le Grec respirait la franchise et Angelo ne pouvait se défendre d’une espèce de gratitude embarrassante à son égard et à celui de son frère. Oui, la soirée de la veille avait été agréable. Détendue. Sans arrière-pensée. Ils ne s’étaient pas vus tous les quatre depuis des mois, et il avait souscrit à la proposition de Shura d’héberger les deux frères le temps nécessaire sans la moindre hésitation, alors qu’encore quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait vécu leur irruption dans leur quotidien comme une agression ou à tout le moins, une source de vive contrariété. Parce qu’il n’y avait alors pas de place pour qui que ce fût d’autre dans l’espace à la fois minuscule et infini qui contenait leurs vies et ce qu’ils avaient décidé, ensemble, d’en faire. Parce qu’il n’était pas prêt, pas tout à fait, à mettre sur la table, au vu et au su de n’importe qui tout ce qu’il avait accepté d’abandonner pour exister au lieu de paraître. Et aujourd’hui, la perception de leurs deux amis à son égard l’angoissait autant qu’elle le soulageait. Allons, il avait réussi. _Ils_ avaient réussi. A semer de la cohérence dans le chaos. A générer de la sérénité au cœur de la violence. A créer une confiance là où il n’y avait rien. Un bon début, en fin de compte, non ? Oui, cette promesse de vie lui plaisait bien. Et il n’était pas mécontent de la partager avec autrui et de se rendre compte que des gens à qui il tenait le voyaient heureux. Après tout, il était plus que temps de l’assumer.

 

« Remercier qui ?

— Il faut toujours que tu aies une oreille qui traîne, toi, hein… »

Déjà, Saga et Shura avaient emprunté deux chaises libres aux tables voisines et s’y installaient, l’Ibérique agitant une main en direction de la serveuse qui s’empressa de revenir une troisième fois.

Le regard interrogateur du Capricorne – et vaguement amusé, il fallait bien l’avouer – ne reçut pour toute réponse qu’un sourire un peu tordu de la part de l’Italien qui reporta son attention sur l’aîné des jumeaux :

« Vous en avez mis un temps… Alors ?

— Concepción est dure à la négociation.

— Ce n’est pas faute de t’avoir prévenu.

— Mais j’imagine que je pouvais difficilement obtenir plus de garanties. »

A l’évidence, le Pope n’était pas entièrement satisfait de son entrevue avec la rédactrice en chef mais les derniers mois lui avaient appris à se contenter d’ _un_ _peu_ au lieu de _tout_. Et le petit rictus désabusé qu’il savait arborer en cet instant très précis sans réussir à le réprimer risquait bien de devenir un tic quotidien dont il se serait volontiers passé. La main de son frère, compatissante sur son épaule, le sortit momentanément de sa morosité comme Shura s’étirait à l’issue d’une journée tout aussi tendue pour lui qui avait endossé le rôle difficile de médiateur à l’impartialité durement mise à mal, avant de s’adresser à son compagnon :

« Rien à voir sinon, mais, Angelo, j’ai un message pour toi.

— Un message ? »

_C’est quoi encore cette connerie ?_

« De Concí. Elle te fait dire que tu es convié au mariage de sa petite sœur.

— Sa petite…

— Mais si, tu sais, la brunette, pas très grande, qui nous rejoint de temps à autres lors des repas de rédaction. Et qui était présente, _ce jour-là_.

— Et ?

— Et en gros, elle m’a fait comprendre qu’il était inutile que je me pointe si tu ne viens pas.

— Mais enfin, pourquoi _moi_? C’est à peine si je la connais !

— Elle dit qu’elle t’aime bien. Et ferme la bouche, tu vas en perdre ta clope. »

 

Le gloussement fut d’abord imperceptible. Il aurait pu provenir de n’importe quelle direction, voire même n’être que le fruit d’une imagination distraite et prompte à se figurer des sons qui n’existaient pas. Lorsqu’il se transforma en pouffement, Shura dressa un sourcil et Saga s’interrompit alors qu’il s’apprêtait à allumer une cigarette pour jeter un regard de côté. Puis quand il se transforma en un énorme éclat de rire au point de faire se retourner les gens attablés tout autour, les deux hommes ne surent pas s’il devaient s’esbaudir de ce soudain accès d’hilarité inexplicable du cadet des Gémeaux ou de la tête du Cancer qui plongea, vaincue, entre ses bras avachis sur la table tandis qu’il marmonnait :

« Kanon, ta gueule. »


End file.
